This invention relates generally to a Vehicle Gate Assembly and more particularly to an End Gate Assembly mounted on a trailer.
The use of gate assemblies to prevent a load, specifically livestock, from leaving the cargo space on a vehicle are well known. Typically, these gate assemblies include a gate member pivotally connected at the side walls of the vehicle. To unload the livestock, it is thus necessary to swing the gate members either into the cargo space or away from the cargo space. In certain unloading areas, it is impossible to move the gate members outwardly of the cargo space after the vehicle has been positioned at the discharge chute. Thus, it is necessary to open the gates prior to positioning the vehicle which necessitates the use of two people, one driving the vehicle and the other preventing the livestock from fleeing the cargo area prior to the vehicle being positioned at the discharge chute. Further, should the gate members be pivotally moved into the cargo area of the vehicle, the number of livestock loaded into the vehicle will be less because of possible interference when opening the gate assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gate assembly that permits a single individual to move a vehicle carrying livestock to a discharge location.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle gate assembly that permits more complete usage of cargo space in the vehicle than prior art gate assemblies.
In accordance with the present invention, a vehicle gate assembly is provided that comprises a gate member connected to the vehicle within a cargo area and moveably disposed between an opened position to allow access into the cargo area and a closed position to limit access into the cargo area. The gate member includes a body having first and second ends. A support apparatus is connected to the vehicle for restricting movement of the first end of the gate member to a direction lying substantially parallel to a side of the vehicle and for restricting movement of the second end of the gate member to a direction extending between the sides of the vehicle enclosing the cargo space when the gate member is being moved between the opened and closed positions.